In this earlier patent application aqueous built liquid detergent compositions comprising:
(a) from 3-12% by weight of a potassium alkylbenzenesulphonate with 10-18 carbon atoms in the alkyl chain, PA0 (b) from 2-8% by weight of a potassium soap of C.sub.8 -C.sub.22 fatty acids or polymers thereof, PA0 (c) from 0.5-5% by weight of a nonionic detergent active material, which is an alkyleneoxide condensation product of an organic hydrophobic radical, PA0 (d) from 0.1-2% by weight of a neutralized copolymer of maleic anhydride with vinylmethylether, ethylene or styrene, partially esterified with a nonionic detergent active material, said copolymer having a specific viscosity of 0.1-4.5 (1 g in 100 ml methylethylketone at 25.degree. C.), and PA0 (e) from 1-25% by weight of sodium tripolyphosphate are described and claimed. PA0 1. dissolving part of the nonionic detergent active material in sufficient water while heating, PA0 2. adding the copolymer to the resulting solution, PA0 3. adding an excess of potassium hydroxide to the solution, PA0 4. adding the alkylbenzene sulphonic acid and the fatty acid or polymer thereof to the resulting solution, PA0 5. adding the balance of the nonionic detergent active material, PA0 6. subsequently adding the sodium tripolyphosphate.
A method of making such liquid detergent compositions comprises according to this earlier application: